


alongside of the emptiness, wandering, hoping there is still a place for visit

by OneZero



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 94 line, Alternate Universe - Idols, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Manager - Freeform, ManagerxIdol, gahmi, gami, idolverse, jibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: Gahyeon is an idol, Minji is a CEO of entertainment company, Yubin is a manager. The story revolves around them.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Gahyeon - It crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally trying to write a series. Please take a look and give the attention of it. Share to other people on twitter or somewhere else.

“Thank you for the hard work,” said Gahyeon repeatedly to the staffs who worked on her upcoming comeback.

She just finished recording a music video, she’s awake for 24 hours now, she’s tired but needs to put that smile to the staffs. At her best to not looks tired, she finished changing to her casual outfit, ready to back to the company.

Her boss said there is something she wants to tell.

“Do you know what she wants to talk, Oppa?” asked Gahyeon when she sat on her van, resting her eyes during the road to the company.

“Umm, I think I know since I heard a rumor,” answered her manager.

“A rumor?”

“New kids will debut, I might take care of them and I assume you will get a new manager.”

Gahyeon heard the rumor of the new kids who will debut as a group. She sometimes visited the trainees when she had time. Treat them some snacks after the practice while listened to their worries and give her answers as she could.

As the senior who already in the industry for five years now, Gahyeon felt it’s her responsible too to take care of her junior of the company.

But recently she couldn’t think right even to worry about her junior.

“Don’t worry, I think your new manager will be nice.” Gahyeon snapped and looked at her manager on his steer wheel. Kinda had a worried gaze. “If I'm not wrong she’s around your age too. I think it will be more comfortable than me.”

“You know a lot, Oppa, I'm surprised,” chuckled Gahyeon and tried to take a nap.

When she arrived at the company building, she greeted by several staff and trainees. Even she’s tired, Gahyeon tried to be nice as she can. Not showing her tiredness at them, it gonna put their energy down, it what she believed.

Gahyeon followed her manager to the boss’ office. Her manager will wait further notice outside the room. When she enters she found another person there than her boss.

“There you are, how’s the mv recording? I’m sorry that I call you here after it, you must be tired. Tea?”

Kim Minji, the one and only founder and CEO of MJ Entertainment, a former idol, and the whole high profile of her offered a tea for Gahyeon. She didn’t let Gahyeon answers and put a cup of tea she made it on the table front of Gahyeon’s seat.

“You can relax, Gahyeon, She will work for you.”

By that, Gahyeon put her smile off from her face and sit more comfortably. Like she melted on her seat, doesn’t care about the other eyes see her like that.

“Sorry Unnie, I’m really tired. And you…” Gahyeon glanced at the other person, “I’m sorry if the first impression of me is this bad, you should get to use of it if Unnie makes you work for me.”

Minji always talks with her artists and trainees she managed at her company. She knew what Gahyeon is going through recently. She understands it because she already had tasted in her place before. Gahyeon glad that she signed with MJ Entertainment.

“Ah, so you know she’s gonna be your manager?”

“Oppa told me his hunch. Pretty accurate.” Now Gahyeon tried to sit properly to reach her tea. She needs something that can fresh her body.

Gahyeon glances at the other person again while sips her tea. She kinda not reacts to how Gahyeon did.

“You don’t need to worry about your close-non-public-images. I’m Lee Yubin, please go easy on me,” said Lee Yubin when stood up and bowed at Gahyeon.

“Don’t need to be so formal with me.” Gahyeon gestured her hand to makes her sit down again.

“So, let’s jump to the main course. You can just listen to us or perhaps just take a nap then.”

“I can try to be pro here, Unnie.”

“Sure.”

Minji talked about the schedules of Gahyeon for this upcoming comeback. Tried to tell the manager what she could do or not, how to manage some fans, and such. She’s not alone, she got help with the other staff who still works with Gahyeon too, but she managed as the main manager of her.

Gahyeon listens intently until her eyes felt heavy and close them.

She opened her eyes when Minji called her name and found out her boss’ smile at her.

“You should sleep in your place. Yubin already waits for you, she will be driving you home.”

“You sure makes her work on the first day she met me?”

“She just drives you home, then she’s back here and help the other team to record some video for the upcoming new group,” told Minji and walked to her desk. “I’m sorry for a sudden change, I need someone who leads the staffs under them.”

“It’s okay, but are you sure to put a new person to lead my staffs?”

“She’s not a new person in this kind of work. She’s my former manager. She’s just recently quit and come to me to get a job.” Gahyeon stopped looking at the mirror and put it back to her bag after heard that. 

“I always forget you used to be an idol, Unnie. You should make a comeback.”

“I don’t know about that.”

There is a sad sound there that Gahyeon can catch. Probably she thinks about her group members, Florals. From the trio, only Minji who didn’t go to the stage again. The other two still active as a soloist and do other stuff as well. Only Minji who put her mic off and stay at her desk managed the talents she had for MJ Entertainment.

“Any else you want to say?”

“Just rest well, come to me if you need something.”

By that, Gahyeon walked out of her boss’ room, tried to meet her former manager now. He’s still on the same floor, waiting at the call from Minji. Gahyeon thanked for his hard work for the entire time he took care of her.

“Don’t be hard on the new kids!” warned Gahyeon at her former manager.

After that, she walked to the basement parking lobby. She saw her van already waiting for her. When she closed enough, her new manager came out of the van and greeted her.

On the way back home it’s quite awkward but it’s not that bad. Yubin didn’t try to make a conversation, but she answered some Gahyeon’s question about basic information.

“How long you worked with Minji Unnie?” asked Gahyeon.

“Not that long…”

There is a pause and Gahyeon thought she knew what’s the meaning with that statement.

“But I know her before she became an idol.” Yubin continued it.

“How you met her then?” This became so interesting for Gahyeon. Something that made her want to know her better. From how she spoke, even her behavior in front of Minji and Gahyeon. Something that keeps her being a professional even she knew Minji before.

“I met her through an audition.”

With such a different tone, Gahyeon stops to pry about it even she wants to know more.

And by that too, she arrived at her apartment complex. Yubin helped her to bring her things, followed her behind.

“I will pick you up tomorrow as the same as the schedule If you want anything you can text or call me,” said Yubin as she put her things at her apartment.

“Okay.”

“Hope you have a nice rest.”

“Thank you,” said Gahyeon and then close her door. The first thing she sees after it is the heels that scattered on the floor, two pairs of it. She kinda knows one pair of it, but the other one.

Her mind goes blank, she knew this situation is coming. She already put some doubt about it, but now it’s clear. Her tired body walks to the kitchen, preparing such a coffee for her good while staring at a certain door, her bedroom.

She doesn’t care about such dresses scattered in front of her room. It just makes it clear and she doesn’t want to think of it.

She stirs her coffee for a minute already, carefully to not make sounds of it. Not a long from it, she sees the door opens. She doesn’t think that she knows whoever that her girlfriend cheated on her, but she amazes now how this comes from. Now it makes sense.

“Morning, coffee?” offered Gahyeon with the smile she always put in front of many people, the one that she’s tired of it.

The one that she wants to throw it away.

The person just freezes when made eye contact with Gahyeon. She doesn’t know how to move or speak. The only thing she could was,

“Gahyeon.”

“How’s the night? Hmm, should I make you breakfast? I haven’t do grocery, but I think there are some eggs though.”

It makes her do hospitality or at least pretend to it. Gahyeon doesn’t know what happened to her, just whatever she needs to do, she does it. By that she heard someone just came out from the bedroom, still naked.

Gahyeon turns her body to face them, “Oh, good morning, Choi Yewon. Coffee? Egg?”

That sounds foreign in her lips, Gahyeon never called her girlfriend in the full name. But now seems so right to call her like that.

“Gahyeon, Why you come so early?”

Her face looked panicked, to one that Gahyeon never saw it before. 

“I don’t know, I think I did a good job so I got early, I even go back to the company first. Morning tea is nice, especially when Minji Unnie made of it.”

Yewon frowned, “W-why are you be like that?”

“Hmm like what?”

“You should be angry!” shouted Yewon which Gahyeon doesn’t know why she did it.

“Me? Angry? People like me and our friend here can’t be angry, don’t you agree, Im Dayoung?” Gahyeon glanced at the other person who really uncomfortable with the situation, she already took her dress and her handbag on the floor.

“You just pretend to be not angry,” said Yewon.

“Glad that you know it.” Gahyeon put off the act now “I give you both five minutes to get out from here cause I need to catch up my sleeping time.”

Both of them do nothing, they are not sure to see about this side of Gahyeon.

“Clock is ticking!” For the first time in a while, Gahyeon raised her voice in anger. That makes Dayoung take her things from the floor and Yewon still stares at Gahyeon.

Dayoung is the first one who reaches the front door and disappears from her sight. Yewon just came out, clothed, from the bedroom. She faced Gahyeon who now massaging her temple.

“Just get out!” said Gahyeon weakly, she doesn’t have any energy to process all of it.

By that, Gahyeon listened to the door closed.

Her headache became more painful, her eyes sting from holding back the tears. She let it out, sobs for everything happened.

The fact is, it’s her first time since debut that she cried.


	2. Minji - from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past that itches her wound

Minji visits the practice room to see the preparation of the upcoming group who going to debut soon. When she entered the room, the members are bowing to them. Minji gave them back the smile she always does. She watched their choreography routine, give some points of their dance moves.

After a while, they take a break. Minji gave them the mineral water one by one.

It’s a five-member group. Minji really adores these five girls that hardworking for their own journey becomes an idol. Kinda reminds her of her own journey, still one of the best. It just is different when thinking about it now.

“Any of you want to ask me something? I still have time for you, girls.” Minji plopped down like them in front of them.

They confused and just glanced at each other since they don’t know what to ask suddenly.

“Why you are not back on the stage again?”

“Ya! You really need to ask that, Yerim? I’m so sorry for her, Unnie.” Chaewon stood up and bowing at her after made a glare at Yerim to do the same as her.

Seems like the question already around the company for recent years. Like now the company already established enough, some of the artists already have the name in the industry, and Minji has all the resources to do it. All people in MJ Ent already know who Minji is, so the question is nothing comes from out of nowhere.

“No, it’s okay.” Minji gestured them to sit back again. “You all can ask me anything, but here I want to ask back. Why you ask me that?”

“Uhmm… Isn't it better for you to promote the company and the artists as an artist? You have an advantage than any other company, you are coming from our position here.”

Nice points there.

“Glad to know you have the reason to ask me then, sounds reasonable. To answer that and this will be a secret between us, even Gahyeon doesn’t know this.” She sees them nodded their head.

“It’s because I’m doing fine to manage you, girls and other trainees, I love being in the process of making a song, an album, etc. I can do that for myself, yes, but I’m already full of hands.” That last one kinda a lie.

Minji had written a song for herself, lyrics, and even composing.

“But, if there is time for me to go to the stage, I will.” Minji finished it with a smile at them, to put them some hope.

After that question, they asked more. It’s more related to the debut thing, like how to manage their nervous on stage or something like how is about being in music shows. They were sharing about how nervous they are and excited at the same time. Minji always reassures them that feeling nervous is a nice thing and they don’t need to worry even if they will do mistakes.

They continue to practice, Minji still watches them until she looks at the clock. It's already lunchtime.

“What do you want to eat, girls? It’s my treats.”

Hearing that, the girls are excited to order some meals for lunch. Minji also called their managers to join them, she even recommended some menus. After that, she gave the company card to one of the managers after ordered them. The girls thanked her for lunch.

“I will go back to the office, have a nice lunch, girls.” They thanked her again while bowed at her.

“Don’t forget to bring my order and the card to the office,” said Minji to one of their manager. 

At the office, the first thing she does it’s reviewing a teaser pics of Gahyeon and some press kit to give to the media for Gahyeon comeback and the upcoming group, the name it’s already decided. Moonlite.

Minji also reviews about the logo of the group and such pictures of the girls as a pre-teaser. The song already recorded weeks ago, she already listened to it and gave it an okay at the music producer team.

After in a while, a knock heard from the door and her secretary came with the lunch she ordered with the girls before.

“Have you eat lunch, Jinsol?” asked Minji when she got her card from her.

“I already have it, Unnie.”

“Is that why I see your desk empty, but I always see you eat at your desk though.”

“I ate lunch at Pantry Area.”

Minji realized something, that one of the dancer teams always ate lunch at Pantry Area too. She remembered, Sooyoung.

“You are with Sooyoung there,” concluded Minji that makes her secretary flustered. Minji just chuckled how flustered she was, seems some roses bloom in her company.

After that Jinsol walked out from her office and Minji ate her lunch, alone. She kinda watched some clips from variety shows, she should catch up and research for whatever the scene on tv shows. So she could decide if there is an offer from one of them for their artists.

She suddenly smiles when she caught someone on tv.

“She hasn’t changed.”

But suddenly the door opens abruptly, she sees her secretary tried to block someone to get inside. When both of them in the room, Minji just does nothing at the scene in front of her. It kinda likes a dream for her, because it’s…. unbelievable.

“I’m so sorry Unnie, I was supposed to call you first but she just walked anywhere to find your office.”

“It’s okay, you can leave now,” said Minji at Jinsol who just nodded and walked out from the room.

Now it’s just both of them. Minji still sits at her seat while her guest walks around to see the office. Minji doesn’t know what to say, she basically checks her out.

“You should call before coming here,” said Minji to interrupt the silence.

“Would you answer my call?”

The sad thing that Minji doesn’t know to answer that. Because she really doesn’t know how to act with her. In the end, she might just ignore her call. So she doesn’t answer that question. Her guest already knew it so she’s here now.

“You are the one that runs away, Minji. So that’s why I just chase you here.” She turns, faces Minji. Her guest just realized something on tv.

“Glad that you watch us though. I just met her days ago, talking, and did something more,” she glanced at Minji through the corner of her vision.

“What brings you here, Bora?”

Kim Bora just walked closer to the former leader of Florals, sits down at the seat in front of Minji.

“So you watch us but don’t read the news?”

“I have the works and spent my time in the practice room since morning to see the children who will make a debut.” Minji starts to search on Naver on her computer. Looking for something to check what Bora means.

Minji’s eyes are wide open to read the headline.

“You terminate your contract?”

“Yeah, I just basically coming here after did it.”

Minji looks up to see her former team member. Looking something that she wants to know the answer to “why” that already in her head. Bora stares back and knows about it, so she just answers it.

“Someone caught us and already blackmailed me.”

“Us?”

Even though Minji confuses it, she kinda knew what is it.

“Me and Siyeon. So I just quit there before the shits come to them. As much as they took care of me, I don’t think they will with this one."

When Minji wants to say something, Bora cuts her off.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know between us.”

She knew everything before, but now, after Minji quit, she doesn’t know everything. The wounds from before kinda itching now, she doesn’t want to dig it. Not when she knew about them as now though she doesn’t know what they stand now.

“I just don’t know what to say,” said Minji at the end. Literally confused by this information.

Bora let her sigh.

“Coincidentally, Siyeon’s contract is around the corner. Siyeon is out there on tv nowadays and comeback basically as a parting gift for her company. She’s not going to renewal her contract there,” explained Bora about Siyeon’s situation. 

That makes Minji more confuses.

What are these all mean?

She tries to connect the dots.

“Yeah, let us join you here, Minji. You probably the best option for us. The one that most care about us. The one that most open-minded around the industry. We know about you very well for those years together on stage. So, will you help us?”

“You want to join us?” asked Minji in surprise.

“I-......”

Minji’s phone is ringing, cut Bora’s answer. Minji is not answering because her minds are full of things. She doesn’t know what to do, so she just let her phone ring. Waiting so she can hear Bora’s answer.

“You should answer that,” said Bora at Minji’s phone.

“Ah, yeah.”

Now Minji back from her mind. Fully realize to answer a call, from Yubin apparently.

The first time Minji listens it’s how panic Yubin is.

“I’m sorry to call you if you are busy, but this is an emergency!”

“Calm down, Yubin! Breathe! What’s going on?”

“Gahyeon! I will go to the hospital with an ambulance, She’s unconscious when I arrived to pick her up at her place.”

“Okay, I get it. I will go, just send me where the hospital is,” said Minji calmly even though her hand already search her car key in panic.

Her minds are already full of Gahyeon. What’s happening with her? Minji even forgets that she has a guest, Minji’s eyes lock at Bora. After a second, she continues to look for her key. She realized that perhaps she put it on Jinsol.

Minji calls her and asking it.

“Okay, I will go there. No, it’s okay, I will drive.”

“I’m sorry but I need to go,” said Minji already stood up and took her bag. Minji walks to the door and doesn’t care a look at Bora.

And then she calls her.

“Minji!”

Minji turns her body to face Bora.

“I will back here again,” said Bora.

“Okay.”

When she grips the door handle, she stops when Bora said another thing.

“And… I miss you.”

Minji grips the handle hard, doesn’t know what to say. So she just opens the door and leaves the room.

There are so many things that happened. Minji kinda overwhelmed by them. But for now, her priority in her mind it is Gahyeon.

She drives as fast as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Great news that Dreamcatcher will Comeback with a new album. Please support them as well.  
> Check my twitter (@one_zero10) to see the preview of chapter 3. :)


	3. Yubin - what is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahyeon is in hospital. Yubin stays. Minji comes. A lot of happening~

The first thing Yubin did when she hadn’t get the response from Gahyeon in her bedroom was called the apartment security. She asked the help to broke in the bedroom door. Because it’s already 30 minutes she waited but nothing response from the inside.

She even called Gahyeon’s phone to woke her up, but Gahyeon didn’t do anything about her calls.

So when she broke in with the help, she saw Gahyeon on her bed. She walked closer to woke her up in worried. But she didn’t wake up, her body temperature kinda cold.

Yubin's next moves called an emergency number.

It leads her to get in an ambulance with medics who look after Gahyeon after called Minji.

They bring Gahyeon to the emergency room, the doctor comes quick and sees how she is. After it, the doctor ordered something to the nurses. She walks closer to Yubin after it.

But before she speaks, Minji just came.

“How is she?” asked her, breathless after ran to Yubin and the doctor.

The doctor sighed and wore off her glasses.

“She doesn’t have enough nutrition that makes her body weak. Did she do the diet?”

“No, I haven’t ordered such a thing to her like that,” answered Minji.

“Well if that so, she probably didn’t take any meals properly. It can be from the stress, but it should be asked more with her for that. But this leads to the fever, I guess it hit last night. She’s unconscious after a long time of it. We will give her fluid nutrition for now.”

Minji and Yubin thanked the doctor for it. They looked at Gahyeon that being moved to the private ward as an ask from Minji. There is someone who called them to fill some documents for administrative.

“I’m sorry if I bothered your time, Unnie,” said Yubin as she saw Minji filled the document.

“No, you did well, and let me know right away.”

Nothing any words after that. Their minds worry about Gahyeon. Yubin as someone who just met Gahyeon for a day can’t help with worry about the younger when she first saw her in the bedroom before. It bugged her mind about how the mess Gahyeon’s place when she stepped in there.

The bedroom especially.

Like how the bedsheet wore off from the bed and laid on the floor messily. The pillows scattered on the floor too. It looks like the bed itself is naked without anything there. Only Gahyeon there, unconscious.

Something happened.

“Don’t worry. She will be fine,” said Minji, they are walking to Gahyeon’s ward. 

“But how about her comeback?”

“I was thinking about delay it, everything is about her recovery now.”

They step in the room and the nurse just finished injecting the IV drip on her. They thanked her for the care she did and finally saw Gahyeon’s face that more comfortable than before. Minji just held Gahyeon’s hair, something like giving her good energy. Though something interrupted her, Minji’s phone ringing.

Minji answered it. Yubin watched her intently.

“Okay, I get it. Keep me informed, Jinsol. I will back soon.”

“What’s happened?” asked Yubin curiously.

Minji still on her phone, browsing.

“Seems like some media aware of the situation. Must someone from this hospital making report online.” By that, Yubin checks her phone.

“I hope you don’t mind staying here, at least until she’s conscious. I will take a talk with a doctor to not let any info comes out and back to the company,” said Minji already put her phone on her handbag.

"It's my task to take care of her," said Yubin while glances the younger on the bed.

"Great. I will back here later."

Yubin nods when sees her off from the room. She walks closer to the bed. She hopes that Gahyeon will be fine.

***

Yubin just woke up from her nap, she sees Gahyeon who already awake.

"Hey, you awake. I will call the nurse."

The younger smiles weakly.

The nurse comes, followed by the doctor. They check Gahyeon up while Yubin waits outside the ward. Yubin texts Minji to inform that Gahyeon is awake.

After a while, the nurse and doctor come out of the room.

“She’s getting better, we will check her up again later. For now, let her get more rest.”

“Thank you so much, Doctor Bae.” Yubin bowed at the doctor.

Yubin comes into the ward, walks closer to Gahyeon. The frame in Yubin’s eyes is quite sad at the image in front of her. The one that she knew as a talented idol, always cheer up in front of the camera, and put the smile on her face, now laid weakly on the bed. Gahyeon’s eyes also look dim than before, like there isn’t light on her gaze.

Like right now, when Gahyeon makes eye contact at her.

Yubin just smiles at her in response.

“Feeling better?” asked Yubin sits down at the chair beside the bed. Moves it closer at the edge of the bed. Give her presence for Gahyeon.

“Not really.”

That makes Yubin’s heart clench a bit at how it sounds empty. This is not just about her physical, it reaches to the emotional thing. That kinda worries Yubin, as someone as her manager, she should take care of her, both of them.

“Do you want me to bring your things from your place? I can drop by there and take a car too.”

She planned to back to the company briefly to take her things there and back to the hospital again when taking a car at Gahyeon’s place. Yubin checks her phone to see what time it is but a hand holds her arms when she stood up. She looks at Gahyeon’s hand, it’s small, and the touch is really soft. It contrasts with how her expression is now.

“Don’t leave, Unnie!”

The sounds make Yubin speechless, she never heard someone that beg at her like that. A pleading look that can make her do anything for her.

And the important thing, Gahyeon called her 'Unnie’.

They just met around yesterday, not even a day to spend together. She never expects Gahyeon will call her like that and it’s kinda weird though since Yubin always manages such artists that older than her. Her colleagues are mostly older than her. Since she moved to MJ Ent, she met people that younger than her.

So, she just back to sit and stay at Gahyeon’s eye contact.

“I won’t leave,” said Yubin and give her reassuring smile.

Yubin holds Gahyeon’s hand, grazes her backhand to reassure her that she’s there. It gives her minutes to see how peaceful Gahyeon when sleep. Now it’s the other hand, Gahyeon never let Yubin’s hand there. Yubin looks at Gahyeon’s small hand wraps on her fingers.

She let her eyes close when put her head on the edge of the bed.

***

Yubin woke up at the sound of the door close. She sees Minji who smiles weakly at her. Now she looks at Gahyeon who also wakes up.

“Here, I bought your meals, it’s jajangmyeon.” Minji gives the plastic bag to Yubin, she felt hungry when the food mentioned.

“And you kid, not get anything. Your meals are that fluid until morning. They will give you a full healthy breakfast.”

Yubin looks at both of them. Because it’s kinda weird how Minji just frowned at Gahyeon. The later just nodded at Minji’s words.

“Unnie,” call Gahyeon when Minji is close enough.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry with this but can you stop the comeback?”

Minji’s body feeling tense after hearing that. Yubin can see how stiff it is because, in her ears, it sounds… off.

“Don’t worry, I already handle the delay. We can manage until you fit ready. So just don’t worry about that and focus on you instead, okay?” said Minji softly with her hand caress gently on Gahyeon’s head.

“No. I mean not like that.”

“What do you mean?” said Minji shakily.

“I don’t want to back on stage anymore.”

Not only Minji who shocked by that statement, Yubin who listened to it too. Yubin doesn’t know it is that deep, that makes Gahyeon laid on her hospital bed. She questions about that on her mind.

“No! I can’t let that happen because I know you love being on there.”

Minji sounds so assertive on that one.

“But I’m not anymore, after all, what happened. I’m not!”

And for the first time, Yubin listened to how Gahyeon raises her voice in her weak body. Sound desperate enough, it makes Yubin realized how this becomes more complicated than it shouldn’t.

“I can give more time if you need a break, but you are not quitting from the stage. At least until your contract end.”

“Then I will break until then!”

“Gahyeon.”

“What?! You can do something like this on yourself but not me?”

That’s kinda over the line thought Yubin.

“Yes! Because it’s not that worthy!”

Both of them shocked to listen Minji raises her voice. They both know how sweet, kind, and nice Minji is. She always careful with how she speaks with others, especially with the artists under her company. To listen to her like that, it is sure makes both speechless, not forgetting about what she said too there.

They had no idea, at all.

The nurse just came in to warn them to keep it quiet because it is still a hospital. Not the place to argue something.

“Doctor said you will be fine after tomorrow. You can discharge from here by that time. Until then, this conversation will not be happening again,” said Minji walked out of the room.

Leave both of them on silent.

Yubin looks at Gahyeon who kinda tired from that conversation. She just holds her hand, which she doesn’t know why, but whatever that needs to calm her down she will do it. The younger noticed it and looks at her.

“It’s okay, I will talk to her, okay. I will back,” said Yubin softly followed at Gahyeon’s nods as a response.

Yubin walked out and caught up at Minji who still waiting for an elevator.

“That was not really like you at all, Unnie.”

Minji walks into the elevator followed by Yubin.

“What do you mean?”

“You are projecting you on her.”

That makes Minji silent, Yubin knew that the older knew what she did there. She just won’t admit it.

“At first my mind went to the business mode. Lose someone big as Gahyeon in the industry is a really big loss, not only for the company but the industry. She loves being there, I know it. But the past me crept it out, oh god, I will blame Bora on that, because you know what, she came to the office.”

“Bora Unnie came to the company?”

“She talked about wanting to join MJ Ent with Siyeon,” said Minji after wore off her glasses to brushed her eyes cause she’s tired with all of these happened in hours.

“I saw the news about Bora Unnie, but Siyeon Unnie?”

“Apparently, her contract around the corner and will not sign the renewal of it. I just don’t know why they want something like that after what I left them. But back to Gahyeon, I just don’t want her to become like me. She’s already like my little sister.”

“But she’s not you, she’s not Kim Minji. She’s Lee Gahyeon, have a different life, have a different problem from you perhaps. She’s even a soloist, not like you Unnie.”

The elevator door opens, they arrive at the base floor. Minji walks out from the building followed by Yubin behind who expecting a response of what she convinced on her.

“For now just focus on Gahyeon recovery, while wait for her discharge from here, I will think about it.”

By that, Yubin sent her off to the parking lot.

She’s back to the ward, sees Gahyeon already sleep again. To think this how peaceful she is when sleeping but there is more something goes on her, it doesn’t fit in the frame at all.

She hopes everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you are enjoying it.   
> Don't forget to check my twitter @One_Zero10 to see the progress or snippet of the next chapter. 
> 
> AND DREAMCATCHER COMEBACK IS COMING SOON, BOCA!!! PLEASE SUPPORT THEM AS MUCH AS YOU CAN DO!!~


	4. Gahyeon - i just can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahyeon tries to reasoning, but she doesn't know anymore.

“Don’t be nervous, it will be fine, okay?” 

Gahyeon at the back seat sees the rearview, Yubin glances at her through it. Gahyeon just discharged from the hospital and is already going to the company. Minji said, there’s something she offered from the night she argued with her. And for the very first time, Gahyeon was really feeling scared at her. 

And now she’s nervous about the meeting with the boss. 

Yubin was always there with Gahyeon, She’s grateful for the presence and the help while in the hospital. Even in a short amount of time, she knew Yubin is a nice person. Without her, Gahyeon probably can’t survive that day. 

Throughout the ride to the company, she can’t help to think about how this solves. 

She can't go back to the stage. 

They arrive, Yubin leads the artist to Minji’s office. Some people in the company asked about Gahyeon, she just answered lightly while smiling at them. Gahyeon even dropped by at the practice room to see Moonlite members who worked hard practicing for the debut. She gave the light cheer up at them. 

While in front of Minji’s office door. Gahyeon got more nervous. Yubin just lightly taps at her back to reassure her that it will be fine. 

When they came in, the first thing that Gahyeon saw how tired Minji was. 

Gahyeon just naturally asks about it on her mind, _is she tired because of me?_ This is also the first time Gahyeon saw Minji in such a tired state. Minji always looks bright and smiles at the employees, trainees, and artists in the company. 

When Minji notices both of them, she automatically turns to that Minji who Gahyeon knew, bright and smiling. 

Sure it makes Gahyeon less nervous a little bit. 

Still thinking about Minji on her mind. 

“So, what do you want Gahyeon,” asked Minji seriously after Gahyeon sat on her seat in front of Minji. Yubin just sat far away from Minji’s desk, still saw and listened to them by Minji’s request. 

“I- I want to quit, from the stage.” 

Minji stares at her. 

“Are you sure about it? You need to pay to terminate the contract to us.”

“Money isn't a problem,” answered Gahyeon. She really is not worried about the money, she has a lot of them. She’s saving her money since debut. She’s good at managing her finances. 

Minji let her small sigh there. 

“I know how tired you are about managing your image like it is a must. You fear that you will lose your fans if you make mistakes. I can understand that and I process your comeback slowly while reassuring you it’s nothing to worry about doing mistakes. I even said that you can do anything you want, try new things because it’s the best way to let you learn and know about mistakes. To ease the pressure on you.” 

It’s the pressure from the beginning because Gahyeon became hit and big from the debut. The public makes her worry about making mistakes. Fear that she will lose her fans. Minji knew about them, and Gahyeon talked to her. 

“But, why the sudden change, Gahyeon?” asked Minji. 

“I-....” 

That is really making Gahyeon can’t speak. What’s again the reason she wants to quit? 

She doesn’t know. Is it just about the anger on her at the moment? She doesn’t really know. 

But she’s really tired from all the weight on her shoulders. 

She can’t do it, perform on the stage with the feeling that she can’t enjoy it in front of a lot of people who have high expectations of her. And the heartbreak recently made it worse enough that she just can’t go to the stage. 

“Listen! As someone who runs the company, I will not let our talent quit from us until the contract ends. So here is the offer, I will give you one month to think about it, if you still want to quit then quit with your last album, I will give you that.”

“If you are still not sure about it, I won’t force you to go to the stage, even until the contract ends. I give you so much time there, as I see your contract will end in 1 year and 4 months more.” Minji offered such a negotiation there. Gahyeon doesn’t understand why.

“You want to keep me even if I won’t go to the stage? I don’t know why you listen to me in that hospital. It’s clearly unfair for you and I’m clearly not the right mind when said that.” 

Gahyeon can’t believe what she just heard, it’s really unfair. Like from a business point, it’s really unhealthy to keep someone who is not willingly going to the stage. How much is she going to lose from it? It makes no sense at all. 

“Look, I just don’t want you to be like me.” 

Gahyeon’s mind flies back to the night at the hospital. 

“Don’t waste your time, Gahyeon. Don’t throw away your dream easily too. I’m here to help you as much as I can. I will provide you with someone that is capable and professional to listen to your concerns, worries, fears. Your mental health is also important. Okay?” 

Gahyeon looks at Minji's gentle eyes. It kinda makes her want to cry right at the moment. How can the person in front of her be such a great and kind person? Even after she wants to quit and about to lose one of the biggest company’s profits. 

She can’t understand. 

Speechless. 

By that, she just nods and agrees with whatever this offer Minji has. She can’t deny it after how she cares at her. 

“One last thing again, I don’t want the last incident to happen again. So, Yubin will live with you and care about your meals and other things you want to do. Just ask her, she will provide you as much as we can.” 

“Yubin Unnie?” Gahyeon turns around to see how surprised the older. 

“Yeah, why? You have someone in your spare room or something?”

“I-....” Gahyeon just shakes her head. 

“It’s just for a month and she’s still your manager until then. Yubin, you know what to do here right? Make sure she eats three times a day!” 

“Yes, Unnie,” answered Yubin shortly. 

Gahyeon can’t reject the idea of this. She already got so much kind from Minji. She can’t even imagine how Minji handled her comeback delay. It should take so much time and energy. 

“Great.” Minji now looks at Gahyeon again. 

“I just let you know that I’m doing this not because I don’t let you free or cage your freedom. I genuinely care, you already like my little sister. So please, think about it. Ask yourself again. I will be here for you always, even if you still decide to quit.” 

By that Minji stands up and spreads her arms, inviting Gahyeon to her embrace. That was something she needed, the warmth. She held back the tears while Minji just whispered at her that it’s fine, she’s not mad or angry at her and said sorry for not caring enough of her lately. 

At this moment, Gahyeon realized that it is the best decision that she joined MJ Ent. 

So she hugs Minji back and says thank you. 

***

Gahyeon is at the pantry, it’s been a while she eats her meals in this quite nice room. It’s not really big but not small either. Some employees and trainees eat their meals in this room sometimes. Minji talked about how she wanted a cafeteria but it won’t happen. There is no spot for it in this building. So Minji just set up a nice pantry room with a lot of snacks and drinks with a few desks and chairs to sit and dine. 

Some Moonlite members came in while Gahyeon ate her meals with Yubin there. They were on break from practice, Gahyeon offered something they wanted. She wanted to treat them to some meals but they just ate before they came in. They came in to have some colas. 

In the end, they talked. Gahyeon could see that they are excited to debut. It was supposed a week after her comeback next week. Minji set it up like that so Gahyeon could take care of them, monitored them. 

But now it's a different situation. 

They were not asking about it too, which it’s super kind of them. 

After a while, they were going to have vocal lessons. They bowed at her before going. Now she’s alone at the pantry. Yubin was going out there while She talked with them. 

She just cleaned up the dishes she had after. 

Yubin just comes in. 

“Where do you want to go? I’m done with work here,” said Yubin, asking Gahyeon’s plan. 

“I should go back to my apartment, that place must be messy now.” 

“Oh right! Minji Unnie insisted that I should start it from today,” said Yubin with emphasis at “it” that referred to living with her.

Which Gahyeon knew exactly what Yubin meant. 

“Aaah, I see. It’s okay, seems like we need to clean my place together then. Two will be more helpful than one.” 

“You don’t mind? I thought you don’t like the idea of it.” 

“No, my first year here it was with my manager all day. Nothing new.” 

“Yeah, but you already have your freedom of it, your own privacy. It should be suck to go back to those years again, even though it’s only for a month,” said Yubin while helping Gahyeon wipe the desk. 

“Do Unnie always be this thoughtful? I should say sorry though that dragged you to this kind situation.” 

“I don’t mind it, so you don’t need to say sorry about it. I will be your best manager ever. And don’t need to worry about your privacy. I will be careful with it.” 

“I know, you are a nice person, Unnie.” 

They walked out from the pantry, walked to the lobby when Yubin walked to the parking lot. Before going to her place, Yubin said to stop at her place to take some necessary things for the night. Tomorrow she will take the rest of it. 

Yubin invited her to come in, Gahyeon accepted it. She looked around when she walked into her manager's place. It’s quite small but comfortable enough. All the things are neat at their place. She looked around the small kitchen, a small coffee machine, a small fridge, a small microwave, quite neat. 

Her manager just came out from her room with a backpack and her laptop in her arm. 

“Sorry to wait too long,” said Yubin. 

Gahyeon just shook her head and headed out from the building followed by Yubin. 

Now they were going back to Gahyeon’s place. She looked outside the window car, to see a sky turned slowly to orange color with the shade of it. Try to calm her down before seeing the mess. 

When the first time she walked into her apartment, her memory backs to days ago. 

She let her sigh and dropped her things at the sofa, Yubin followed it. 

“You should rest, I will tidy and clean all these,” said Yubin. 

“No, it’s just…” Gahyeon can’t speak of it. “Nevermind, I will just clean my room,” said Gahyeon as she walked to her room. 

When she opens the door, the image from days ago is still the same. The bedsheet on the floor, the pillows too. Gahyeon walks the pillows and starts to peel the sheet cover of them. Throw it away at the floor alongside the bedsheet. 

“Unnie!” called Gahyeon. 

After a few seconds, Her manager comes in. 

“Can you throw all these away? Get rid of them!” 

Yubin looks confused and sees the white sheets of Gahyeon’s bed and pillows on the floor. She asked her to throw them away, not to like washing and laundry. 

“Okay.” Gahyeon sees her manager takes all those sheets and walks out of the room. 

Now her body automatically cleans the room and tidies it up. Put another bedsheet to the bed and pillow cover to the pillows. Arrange it to the bed. It took quite much time. Until her manager called her to have dinner. 

Gahyeon surprised by how tidy and clean her living room, Yubin sets the meals on the dining table. She realized there are other meals on the living room table. Reminds her how Yubin sat quite took space from her at the pantry this lunch. 

“Unnie! Just bring that here, I will eat with you.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Yubin comes with her meals. 

“Is this okay? I don’t know what you like and what you don’t like?” asked Yubin about the menu. 

Gahyeon sees the meals, there is stir-fried pork, japchae, one roll kimbap, one egg roll, rice, and some kimchi. Decent enough for dinner. 

“I eat everything, Unnie,” answered Gahyeon with chuckles. She just saw her manager smile at her answer. 

They ate with quiteful silence, only voices from television which aired some drama series. After eating the full meal, Yubin cleans the dishes with Gahyeon’s help even though Yubin already said she should just rest. In the end, they clean the dishes together. 

For Gahyeon, it’s quite a nice dinner. It’s been a while since she ate her dinner with somebody else, in her place. 

Reminds her that she is always busy and always goes out for dinner. 

It is sure to be a nice moment. 

Yet it’s so different. 

Gahyeon used to be alone, lonely, even though she had a girlfriend who now she didn’t care about anymore. Sure she had moments with her ex, but what is the matter now. It becomes something that hurts her now. 

She even can’t handle being in her bedroom which is used by her ex and her friend whatever they did that she doesn’t want to think about. 

It sucks. 

She can’t sleep there. 

So here she is, in front of Yubin’s room, knocking it. Yubin opens the door quite immediately and confuses to find the idol in front of the room. 

“I’m sorry, but can I sleep here?” 

It sure makes her manager confused. She just blinked several times before answering it. 

“Oh, okay. I will take the sofa then.”

Gahyeon just realized and did not see it. She just basically kicked her out of her room. Doesn’t think about where she will sleep. 

“Y-you can use my room instead.” 

The more confused look on her manager. 

“But…” Yubin tried to find the words, but nothing there. “Okay.” 

It just like that. 

Yubin walks out from the room and Gahyeon closes the door in. She doesn’t remember that she slept in this room. But now she lays on the bed, trying to sleep. It’s more bearable than in her room. 

When the morning hits, she wakes up so early and finds her manager sleeping on the sofa with a big blanket over her. 

She realized that she just brings her mess to other people. 

Perhaps this is one of the reasons she should quit from the stage. She can’t do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this work, i don't know how much you are there to read this, but if there is, thank you so much to read it. I don't know if this is really good work or not but i try my best to write it. But probably it's quite boring isn't it. I kinda know my writing style weakness. So yeah, whatever it is, hope you enjoy to read it. 
> 
> AND WHO EXCITED FOR BOCA?!!!! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE~ ^10


	5. Minji - every thing for them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Siyeon time to meet Minji~

It’s Saturday, Minji is in her office trying to settle a sudden request from one of the media outlets to make a content with upcoming debut group, Moonlite. They just had a meeting, and Minji reviewed the proposal which it’s quite good enough for exposure. It’s something more like video content before debut and after debut. They want to start from Monday, a week before the debut. 

The staff team under Moonlite already got the brief of it, they are working on it for extra hours now. 

Door knocks, Jinsol comes in. Bring more tea and a report from Moonlite staff. 

“You can go home, I will just take this from here. It’s not quite hard to handle and it’s only just an easy task,” said Minji at her secretary. 

“But…” 

“It’s okay, My work is almost done and I just chill in here. You probably have a date, right?” 

That makes her secretary flustered. 

Before her secretary walked out from her office, Minji said “Don’t have too much fun, I still need you tomorrow.” 

Minji just chuckled at her secretary's reaction. 

So by that, she handles the company alone now. Minji basically wanders around the company and sees some employees who still work. Watch some trainees who do their practice. Talks with Jinyoung who is working on his new songs. Listen to some of the demos he made. 

This is what she loves about running an entertainment company. She sees a lot of creative processes and many talented trainees and people. Even though at the end she can’t guarantee all people to debut. It’s not an easy task to choose who will debut. 

But she believes every person has the chance and every person has their own way to their path of happiness. That is what she can provide for them as best she can do. 

After a while wandering the building, Hyunjin ran into her, and informed her about someone who wanted to meet her. When Minji asked, Hyunjin answered a name. 

“Lee Siyeon.” 

She walked to the lobby, she spotted the figure that she knew. Talking with some trainees with her wide smile. When she looked at Minji, her smile became more wide. Waving at her, noticed by those around her. They walked away slowly after saying goodbye to the star and their boss. 

Minji just let her sigh. Don’t know what to expect from this visit. 

She expected this would happen, since Bora warned her about coming back again some later. She knew at some point Siyeon would come here. But is it too soon? 

It’s kinda awkward now. No hugs either any physical contact. 

“I just dropped by here and asked around if you were here and they said you were still here. So I waited while talking with your talents.” Siyeon breaks the silence. 

“I figured, want to talk at my office?” 

Siyeon just nodded and by that she followed Minji from behind. 

“This place is nice, Unnie.” 

“Thank you.” 

Siyeon keeps the chit-chat while walking to the office. It makes it less awkward between them. Somehow it feels nostalgic for Minji. She’s the same Siyeon from years ago that she knew but more mature, more pretty… 

They walk into the room. Now they are in such a private place. Not worry about others who can listen to them. 

Minji knew what she wanted to talk about. 

She already had a preview before from Bora last time.

Minji let Siyeon to sit on the sofa, while she took a single couch after putting some drinks from the fridge. She can set a tea, but it will take a while. At her seat, she looks at Siyeon who still looks around her office from her seat. 

“To think you have a room for yourself like this is pretty cool, Unnie.” 

Some posters from the artist under her company on the walls. Some albums display in the frames. Some trophies on one good shelf. It’s quite full of their artists’ works. Like she is proud of them all and will brag about them if some important people come to her office, see all of those hardworking results. 

“Have you met Bora Unnie?” asked Siyeon while opening her cola can. One of her favorite drinks, that’s why Minji prepared it. 

“I had, did she talk of it?” 

“Pretty much about how you worry about Gahyeon in your phone and how panic you were while looking for your key. How is she, Gahyeonie?” 

A mention of Gahyeon makes her think about the younger condition. By Yubin's report, she eats well, being three days she never breaks the breakfast. Good enough for a starter. Yubin also already made an appointment with a professional helper to help with Gahyeon condition. 

Minji let her sigh there. 

“I don’t know if she’s fine or not. She’s pulling something I….. did, want to walk out from the stage.” 

“That is not what I expect from that little one. I will meet or visit her sometime. Well, since we are on the right topic, have Bora Unnie told you?” 

“About how you both want to sign in here?” asked Minji. 

“So I guess she didn’t talk to a certain level.” 

Minji was confused to hear that. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m the only one who will sign as your artist.” Minji wants to ask it, but Siyeon cuts her off, “Unnie will sign as your employee, a dancer specifically. Trains your trainees and artists, choreograph their dance moves.” 

Minji just understood what this was about. 

“Why do people want to quit from the stage when I know they love being in there? First Gahyeon, now it's Bora.” 

Minji leans her back on her seat. She stares at Siyeon, she’s putting off her smile. Minji just realized her words. 

“How about you, Unnie? How can you say that when we know you love to perform on the stage and then leave us?” 

Minji can’t say a word for that. She can’t look at Siyeon when the latter looks at her like she hurted. Yeah, Minji hurts them and that’s why she doesn’t know what to do with this such request from them to join her company. Though, they need her help, she can’t just ignore them. 

The knocks from the door break the awkward silence, Minji kinda thanks for it. The door opens after it, she sees Yubin come in but suddenly stops in the middle. Minji kinda sends a signal to her, when Siyeon turns and sees her at the doorway. 

“Sorry Unnie, I don’t know that you’re busy,” said Yubin at the end. 

“No, it’s okay-” 

“Yubinnie, you are here? Why are you here?” Siyeon cut Minji's words and walked closer to the younger, giving her a hug. How casually they are Minji thought, like they never feel awkward to each other. 

And there is herself. 

“I-I’m working here, Unnie,” answered Yubin and glanced at Minji after. 

“Since when? I thought you’re still in our former company.” 

“Around 2-3 weeks ago?” 

“Isn’t this great, Unnie? It's like we will work together again. Reminds me of Florals,” said Siyeon, staring at Minji.

Doesn’t know what Siyeon implied about that, but Minji knows this will be over and over again. Prying the explanation, the answer, the reason why Minji left them. They sure have a grudge at Minji about it, she probably never escaped from this whole situation too. 

“Do you have something to report, Yubin?” 

At the end, Minji just ignored what Siyeon said there. Avoid it, don't know what to say it back. 

She’s so pathetic. 

“Actually, I was told by Jinsol through Sooyoung that I should check on you when I texted about to visit the company. I can do errands for you, make drinks for both of you or buy something?” 

Yubin really already blended with almost all employees here, sure it makes it easy for Minji. She doesn’t need to worry about her in her new environment working place. 

“Do you want something, Siyeon?” asked Minji. 

Siyeon shakes her head, declining the offer. “I probably should go to my farewell party with my former company, from today I officially leave the company, that's why I can visit here alone to say hi, check the people, and place at my next workplace,” said Siyeon and pick her handbag from her seat before. 

“Ah, about that-” Minji doesn’t know what to say about them wanting to join MJ Ent. 

“We know. You haven’t said a bit about it. We will both come to you again, you probably are busy with a new group debut and Gahyeon’s situation. Glad to know that your employees care about you and there is Yubin here. Take your time,” said Siyeon with a smile and walks closer to Minji. 

“No-no, you probably need to join us as soon as possible for the protection and safe place both of you need.”

Siyeon smiles at her, it is probably the most genuine smile from her that Minji sees. 

“You know, Unnie? After years, You don't change at all. You’re still a leader for both of us. We will talk about the details and contract later okay, the three of us?” 

Minji nods at Siyeon. 

“I will wait and spare my time for both of you even in my busy time.” 

Sounds assertive and reassuring at the same time, makes Siyeon lean closer to the older. Hugs her even though no response from the older who is kinda surprised by the action. 

“I really miss you, Unnie,” said Siyeon near Minji’s ear, so close. 

The warmth crept in her body, Minji even can hear her heartbeats, her hands automatically move to hug the younger back. 

But she doesn’t reply back, though the words are on her tip of tongue. 

The warmth suddenly disappeared after the younger loosed her hug. Minji suddenly feels to want more of it. 

"I will be back here with Bora."

Minji nods at her. 

"Yubin," called Minji and looked at the youngest in the room. The youngest knows what signal her boss sent to her. She just nods at it. 

"Unnie, let me walk with you till the lobby."

Siyeon welcomed her and walked out from the room before waving at Minji. 

When she’s alone in the room now, she lets out a heavy sigh. Something feels okay, feels right on her. But the guilt was always there, crept from behind. After meeting both of them, Minji questions all, if is this a right thing to do? Let them back to her life again. She misses them for sure, but something needs to hold her back. 

For now, they need her help. For the protection and safe place they need. They trust her enough that is already becoming her responsibility. 

It’s in her nature. 

Like what Siyeon said. 

Yubin comes minutes later. “They really want to join here? Are they trying to get you back to Florals?” asked Yubin curiously. 

Minji shakes her head, “Nothing like that. They just trust me for the problem they will face.” 

Yubin furrows her forehead. Asking for more explanation. 

“Someone blackmails them for their relationship. Bora doesn't trust her company, so she terminated her contract. And Siyeon just comes along with her after she didn’t sign a renewal contract. 

“So they came to me to help them.” Minji explained

“Do you think you can handle it, Unnie?” A worried face appears from Yubin’s face. 

Minji leans her back on her seat, trying to relax her body. 

“To think about it, people will drag me into this since I left them. People will make their own narration about me. This is something inevitable, that I need to step in and help them at the end.” 

She sees Yubin wanted to say something but she held it back. Minji kinda sees it, because it has always been on her mind since Bora stepped at her office. 

The answer is no. 

She can’t handle her feelings right now. 

“How’s Gahyeon doing?” asked Minji to distract her mind a little bit. 

“Beside her meals, I don’t know about how well she is. One thing for sure, she can’t sleep in her room.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Minji worriedly.

“She sleeps in the spare room, I just took a sofa in the living room even though she offered to sleep in her room. She doesn't even sleep well too, on my observation.” 

“I trust you, if you think it’s worrying on a certain level, you know what to do right?” 

Yubin nods at her, Minji already told her about things that she should do if something is worriedly and emergency. Minji can provide anything Yubin and Gahyeon needs. 

In this kind situation, she learned so much. She needs to care more about other artists too. Their body and mind are also her responsibility, she needs to do something to keep both those aspects healthy. 

By that, Yubin excused to leave. Minji is now alone, probably still minding a lot of things especially her former members. 

Minji should do better for this, everything for them. She will aside her things to help them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you already read this work until this chapter. Thank you for those who waiting every week for the update. From now on it will be irregular update I guess since I haven't write for the next chapter, but I will try my best. But how it is? I want to know what you think about this work. 
> 
> Thank you once again. OH, AND YEAH! STREAM BOCA!!! GAHYEON DAMI COMBO FOR RAP PART IS REALLY SOMETHING!!!~ GAHMI STANS PUT YOUR HANDS UP!~


	6. Yubin - the goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of situation happening, Yubin tries to put the puzzle now~

“Do you work as a producer here?” 

That question is really out of nowhere from Siyeon. Yubin walked with Siyeon to the lobby from Minji’s office. She didn’t know that Siyeon came to the company. Yubin heard about them wanting to join the company through Minji, but seems like it will be soon enough than she expected.

Then the question… 

“No, no. I’m Gahyeon’s manager.” Yubin looks at Siyeon in a questioning look, “Why are you asking that, Unnie?” 

Siyeon turns her head, looking at the raising eyebrow of Yubin. When she found what it meant, Siyeon just widened her eyes. 

“Ah, we know about your dream. Minji told us after she knew that you’re part of the staff manager at the company.” 

Yubin still remembers how it was. It was around her college, when she'd already given up on auditioning. She needed money at the time, she worked part time and etc, until she realized it would be nice to work at an entertainment company. 

At first she was just curious about how it works around that showbiz thing. Who knows she can get an opportunity to give her lyrics or demo like what she dreams. Become a singer-songwriter, lyricist, composer, one of them. Just innocent thoughts of the younger yubin. 

In reality, it’s not like she expected, but she’s enjoying it. Nothing bad, it's the same as other jobs. 

“Do you still remember how she hugged you that you can’t breathe when she met you for the first time at the company? I thought unnie was crazy to hug a stranger like that.” 

It was really a moment, Yubin remembered it. 

“But now, you are working with Minji unnie, You should bring those your works. She probably loves your works,” said Siyeon while glancing at Yubin.

“Actually, before I joined here, she already asked for some of my works, the lyrics. It's supposed to be released….” Yubin doesn’t know what to say there, how to put the nuance of it. Like she should be happy about it, at first yeah, but now…

“When will it be released then?” asked Siyeon curiously. 

Yubin shrugs off, “Depends on the artist,” answered with such uncertainty. 

“What do you mean……… aaah, she doesn’t know then?” Siyeon catches it quite fast there, Yubin impressed by that, she doesn’t need to explain the entire thing. It’s already too much. 

“I use a different name.” 

Siyeon nodded as she gained the information that she didn’t expect. “Well, I’m sure you will have much work to do, though you can give those your works to me,” Siyeon hugs Yubin’s shoulder, “We can work together.” 

That is something she’s not sure about it after this whole situation. For Yubin, everything went wrong when she gave in a try for anything. Like the universe against her or something along that line. 

They arrive at the lobby of the building, “Well, since it’s you, please take care of that little kid for me too okay? I trust you, perhaps I will visit her later.” 

Yubin processes what Siyeon sayings, She just referred Gahyeon there. “Seems like you close with Gahyeon, Unnie?”

“Where do you think I know about Minji Unnie activities, news, conditions, come from?” said Siyeon with a small smile. “We will come here soon, together, and by that we should have nice meals or something, okay?” 

It’s so foreign for Yubin when Siyeon used We as she referred to her and Bora. After that Yubin sends her off near her car, trying to see around the building that there aren't any people who recognize her or such fans. Though Siyeon just said about nothing to worry about it, she is basically open to the public, without any cover like mask, hat, or sunglasses. 

Yubin went back to the building, walked to Minji's office. Asked if she needed something from her after she talked a little about Siyeon, Sua, and Gahyeon. After that, she went back to her desk to take something that she needed for work.

After minutes, Yubin’s phone rings, she checks the caller, Lee Gahyeon. 

“Where are you, Unnie?” asked Gahyeon on the other line, sounded like she just woke up from her nap time and upset to see nothing but herself alone. 

For someone who just knew a person several days ago, Gahyeon is really friendly and listens to Yubin well. She doesn’t whine about meals that she made or bought. She doesn’t act at Yubin like she’s an artist and Yubin is her manager. She doesn’t ask or demand much at all, the one and only she asks about she sleeps at the spare room. 

“At the company, do you need something?” 

“No-no, I just wondered where you are. Something happened at the company?” 

“Just take some kinda paperwork from the other team.” Yubin suddenly remembered the conversation with Minji. About making Gahyeon going out for meals outside her place. “Hey, how about we have a dinner outside? It’s my treat.” 

“Eh? Out of sudden?” 

“Yeah, why not? What do you want, bossam? samgyeopsal?” 

“Sure, text me when you are back, I will get ready,” said Gahyeon though she doesn’t answer what she wants. 

That’s quite easy, thought Yubin. “Well, I’m done here, you can get ready now.” 

“Noooo~ I’m still sleepy.” 

Yubin just chuckled, sometimes she thought how cute Gahyeon is. Not that cute she put in front of a camera or tv. It’s different, it’s kinda the cute that embodied in herself, even when she is not making it cute at all, but Yubin thinks it’s cute. 

Perhaps it’s on her face. 

“Allright, I will drive back slowly then.” 

“Drive safely, Unnie!” 

And the phone line ends like that. Yubin looks at her phone and shakes her head. Sure it is really an experience to work under an artist that is younger than her. Though she doesn’t really work right now, yes she’s taking care of her, she just expects to go to the hair salon every day to get the hair done before the music shows. Walking around the broadcast station and managing with other staff like make up artists, stylists, and others. 

Minji gave her some work that she could do without coming to the company. Sometimes she just goes for some back up power on other teams that doesn’t require for a long time. 

Sure, it is quite busy, but she doesn’t expect this situation at all. 

And she doesn’t really know how to approach this at all, though she already met this kind of situation before. 

With Minji she quite saw a glimpse of what happened, but this one, she’s clueless with Gahyeon’s situation. It can be more deeper than she thought, she expected. Which makes it more hard to approach this.

While driving back to Gahyeon’s place, she has many thoughts. 

However, when she arrives, she sees someone standing in front of the door. Trying to put the password but hesitate because the next move she tries to push the intercom button. 

Yubin slowly put some guard on her, trying to read the situation. Slowly to walk to her. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” asked Yubin, cautious but still stern at someone who can be a threat. Nowadays, anti and stalkers have their own game. 

The person was surely surprised at Yubin's appearance, but in seconds she built her composure. 

She asks Yubin back, “Who are you?” 

“Manager,” answered Yubin without Gahyeon's name on it. Stalker has their game like this, trying to do something like this to know whose apartment unit it is. Especially with apartment buildings that have a lot of celebrities like where Gahyeon lives now. 

Though it can be double edged when she answered it like that, which confirmed that it's a celebrity's unit. They can recon for other days to know whose it is, but Yubin already has a plan if it is really that situation. 

She should catch her and bring her to the police. “Now, who are you? and what are you doing? I can call the security right now.” 

“I-I’m Gahyeon’s friend…” Yubin barely listens to those small voices. She seems nervous. 

“I doubt it, you look suspicious.” 

The person was kinda frustrated that Yubin thought that she’s a stalker. She takes her phone and shows the picture of her and Gahyeon. Not only one and two but a lot of pictures. Yubin tries to analyze the pictures slowly, and reach some conclusion. 

“Ok, sorry that I’m pretty rude just now, It’s my job to become suspicious at anything when times like this.” 

Yubin still gets her eyes on her, trying to look out the gesture of her. So many holes here and there if she's a friend of Gahyeon. She could contact her or just not stand in front of the door hesitating of something Yubin doesn’t know. 

And those pictures….. 

“Want to meet her? She’s inside if you don’t know.” Yubin already put the password and opened the door. 

Before listening to her, Yubin already shouted, “Gahyeon! Your friend wants to meet you!” 

“Friend?” Gahyeon shouted back. 

At first, Yubin saw the curious face on Gahyeon, but in seconds it changed to a furious one. She walked faster to the door and closed the door, “DON’T YOU DARE COME HERE AGAIN!” after said that in very very not Gahyeon she knew neither from her public image or her private life for days Yubin observed. 

“And don’t let her in or near this place either!” 

That one was for Yubin, Yubin only nodded without asking any question or even a word to respond. 

Gahyeon already walked back to her room, Yubin still quite shocked and stood at the door after what happened she saw. After a while, Yubin checks the intercom monitor to see if she’s still in front of the door or not. She’s gone, whoever she is, guess she did something on Gahyeon. 

For days she lived and slept in Gahyeon’s place, she never saw Gahyeon that angry. Yubin saw Gahyeon's room door, They were supposed to go outside for dinner, but after seeing what happened there, Yubin thinks that they shouldn’t. 

So there she is, at the kitchen, cooking for dinner. It will just be simple kimchi fried rice. The thing that Gahyeon will eat or not it’s just another problem she will think about later. 

But just after minutes, Gahyeon came from her room. Perhaps because of the sounds Yubin made, she is sensitive to it in her current mood. Yubin kinda saw it from just a glance while still chopping some ingredients. She’s worried about her current state, like how mess her makeup is in just a span of minutes. 

Later after that, Gahyeon softened her face, “Unnie, I’m sorry, we supposed to go outside right? I-I…..” she stuttered at the end of sentence that made Yubin smile. 

“It’s okay, I will just cook fried rice.” 

“But we can go now….. it’s not late, and I…” 

Yubin stops whatever she does with the knife. Look at Gahyeon with a soft gaze. 

“Are you sure? You look not ready.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” That’s the only thing that she can say. 

“I will take that when you eat a lot of this fried rice.” 

She really eats a lot, the difference is that they eat it in silence, no conversation. Yubin never said anything about what happened before, she still respects the privacy of Gahyeon. It’s her private life. 

After that, they just do the routine they had before, about how Gahyeon knocked Yubin’s room and Yubin let her in and slept while she walked out from the room and slept on the sofa. 

But tonight is different, Yubin woke up suddenly after listening to Gahyeon’s scream. 

Without any hesitation, Yubin walks into the room and sees Gahyeon sitting on the bed and panting, trying to catch her breath. Yubin walks closer, tries to calm her down. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” said Yubin while holding Gahyeon’s hands that shaking from her bad dream.

Gahyeon calms down a little bit. Now she’s looking at Yubin, with pleading eyes she has, Yubin’s heart can’t take this. Gahyeon is really vulnerable at the moment, it makes her really want to give everything to protect her. 

Yubin knows how kind Gahyeon is, from just spending time with her in days. Compared with how she is with the current state, how come Gahyeon becomes this vulnerable? 

Without anything Gahyeon says, Yubin knows what she wants to say. 

“I will stay.” 

That was how Yubin spent her night, Gahyeon cuddled on her pretty tight. At first it fluttered her, but seemed like it was her way to calm her down. Because after Gahyeon calmed enough, she lost that tightness and Gahyeon already went back to the dreamland. 

It reminds Yubin of the night in the hospital but this one is different. Yubin looks at the face of the artist, that is now quite more peaceful than before. The nightmare did not disturb her again this time. 

Yubin closes her eyes, wishes that Gahyeon does not get a nightmare again. . 

As she didn’t realize a small hand held her hand for the entire night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a little situation here. Hope you like a little update. I will try my best to update regularly. Thank you and happy reading. ^10


	7. Gahyeon - smile face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The key is time, take your time~

The first thing Gahyeon sees when she opens her eyes is the same ceiling that has been quite foreign for her recently. It’s not only the ceiling but the whole thing in this room. She is just in this room when it’s night time for sleep. She can’t sleep in her room anymore because the whole thing happened there always on her mind. She even doesn’t want to know and think about it.

It’s too much.

Then, Gahyeon felt guilty towards her manager, Yubin. This room supposedly is for her, but since Gahyeon always sleeps in this room, Yubin always sleeps on the sofa. Though Gahyeon already told her to use her room instead, she doesn’t.

Her manager is that kind person. She seems to know all things. Gahyeon even doesn’t expect that Yubin can cook. Yesterday she even didn’t ask anything about Yewon, respect her privacy. She’s such a cool person in every angle.

Then, she can do more than being a manager.

Gahyeon sees her right side, minutes ago there was her manager there. Slept beside her. Last night was such an event, it was a nightmare. She didn’t remember what it was, but the last thing she remembered was that she woke up with a scream and bullets of sweat. Yubin came to calm her down, another thing that makes her manager a cool person. Gahyeon asked her to stay, last night she didn’t want to be alone.

She felt lonely.

Though, she felt differently since Yubin is around her. Especially since she lived here. Perhaps that is a part why she accepted Minji’s request to put Yubin live with her. She doesn’t want to be lonely. 

Knocks from the door, Gahyeon catches Yubin’s head and peeks out. 

“You are awake already. Did you sleep well?” asked her manager while entering the room, walking closer to the bed. 

To answer that, Gahyeon only nods her head. It is strange that she slept really deep after Yubin calmed her down. It is really a nice sleep in a while. 

“I worried that you would get cold, you were sweating last night.” Yubin put her palm on Gahyeon’s forehead, checking her body temperature. 

On the other hand, Gahyeon can’t do anything besides look at her manager's worried eyes.

“Unnie.”

“Uhmm.”

“Too close,” said Gahyeon while looking away from her manager. 

“Ah, Sorry.” 

Now Gahyeon glanced at Yubin while she distanced herself. Looking at how flustered her manager, makes her smile. It really changed her moods, slightly. The morning she had usually been so awful, but now it’s so light and warm. Perhaps she just had a nice sleep, but still it was because of Yubin too. 

But, Gahyeon felt sorry. Yubin deserves better than just taking care of her. At some point it will be a burden on her too. 

Her whole situation already became a burden, she remembered what Minji said to her in the office. That the company will keep her even if she's not sure about her decision and not going to the stage. She’s a burden to the company. One of the biggest main source profits that probably can do many things for the trainees and other artists. 

“You’re thinking too much in the morning, I made breakfast.” Gahyeon looks at Yubin who is already walking to the door. 

Gahyeon followed her and saw the table in the living room already filled with bean sprouts soup, egg roll, sausage, and more side dishes. She’s grateful that these days she ate decent meals. Her manager really took care well. 

Then she just realized something. 

“Unnie, yesterday…. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t say something like that while you are always nice to me…. I-....” 

Gahyeon glanced at Yubin when she didn't know what to say anymore. 

Ah, she’s smiling. 

It’s been a while, Gahyeon wants to cry because of a really genuine and warm smile again. It reminds her when Minji smiled at her and Gahyeon just shed her tears from it. It was when Minji asked her to join with her to make an entertainment company. 

She was younger back then, still in school, dreaming about being a singer, an idol. She practiced hard here and there. Joined some dance crews, honing her skill. Took an audition here and there but no result. No one is looking for her, there is always someone better than her. 

One day she met Minji at an audition. They took Minji and left Gahyeon, it was something the last effort Gahyeon did but still there is someone better than her. She was younger but the desperation consumed her. Then Minji came to her to cheer her up after failing an audition. The highschooler Gahyeon didn’t take that well. 

Then time flew fast, three years later she worked as a part timer at some cafe. After graduating, she gave up the dream, her dream. That was the time when Minji came to the cafe she worked at, offering the opportunity, the dream she had before. 

She asked why? Why her after the whole failure going to her dream? She couldn’t understand it before. 

Minji just answered the simple thing she said and smiled at her. 

“Because I saw you before, I know you are good.” 

That was when she shed the tears. After the whole time someone said that to her. Recognised something she wants people to acknowledge. That time she trusts Minji with the whole life she has and helps her go through all her visions. She owed Minji so much that change her life to this point. 

“It’s okay, something always happens like that. And you also felt sorry about it, as long as you know and realize your mistake. Well, it’s part of my mistake too because I don't know the person and almost let her come in.” 

“No-no! it’s not your fault, Unnie. I- Yeah, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah-yeah, i take your sorry,” the manager chuckled at her. “Now, please eat your breakfast!” 

Gahyeon takes the eggroll and puts it on her mouth. It is delicious, her manager cooks good meals. 

“You don’t ask about yesterday?” asked Gahyeon. It is on her mind that why her manager didn’t ask about yesterday. 

“No, it’s your privacy and the reaction you did it said that i won’t talk about it. So that’s why, but I usually report something like that to the boss, to let her know.” 

“You already reported it?!” asked Gahyeon after listening to that. 

“No, I haven’t. Why? You want me not to report it?” 

Gahyeon thinks about that. Because it shouldn’t cause anything if her manager reports it, right? Well at least through her manager, she doesn’t need to tell Minji. Let her manager tell her, though Minji knew some part of that she had a girlfriend. At least that is how Gahyeon thinks. 

So perhaps…. 

“She was my girlfriend,” just let her manager know it, so she talked about it. “She was the reason you needed to take me to the hospital that day. Perhaps she was the one that triggered me to having the thought of quitting. I failed being a good partner for her and that’s why perhaps she slept with another person in that damn room I can't sleep in.” 

Gahyeon looks at her manager slowly, trying to catch the expression of it. Gahyeon forgets that she doesn’t really know about her manager, she just thought because she was with Minji, the view of her is the same as Minji. Gahyeon doesn’t see anything about what she worried about, so it’s fine. 

“The part of me quitting is almost about the anger on myself. I’m just tired with all the thoughts that burden me. Pretend that I’m fine on the camera, smiling at everyone I don’t really know. I can’t. I can’t do it anymore.” 

Gahyeon sips the soup after explaining the quite long explanation. Like it’s just a natural conversation she had, that apparently not the case at all. She hid the nervousness of it. 

“You can report that to Minji unnie.” 

“You really want me to tell them to her?” asked Yubin. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. She knows me about having a girlfriend, I think, and about all my worries. This time, I'm just really tired of all that.” 

Gahyeon really means it. 

She’s tired. 

*******

“Unnie, are you busy?” Gahyeon asked when come in at her room. She looks at her manager who focuses on her notebook. Yubin looks at her after. 

“No, not really. Do you need something?” 

“Hm…. Can- Can you drive me to the hair salon?” Somehow Gahyeon is really shy about asking it. 

“Sure I can, but I don’t know where it is since Minji didn’t tell me about those things because we delayed your comeback.” 

Briefly, Gahyeon thinks about how Minji already set up all about her comeback. From the outfits she will wear on stage until the hairstyle and make up. She must be working hard about scheduling all that, one example is the hair stylist. And all of that was cancelled. 

“It's a different place, my friend’s place. I won’t go to the usual place since people will ask about me.” 

It will be troublesome, some people who go there are from the industry. They are gonna ask and try to dig something about the delayed comeback. Which Gahyeon won’t gonna talk about that. So the only place it’s her friend’s place. 

“Uuuh, okay.” She closes the notebook. Her manager looks at her from top to the toe. “Let’s go then.” 

Gahyeon followed her manager behind with her mask on and the cap. The basic items to go. 

At the car, it’s quite a boring one. 

“Do you need to stop by somewhere? Coffee shop or bakery?” asked her manager from behind the steering wheel. 

“There is a place to buy coffee and snacks closed by there.” 

Yubin just nods at the information she gained. 

Gahyeon is curious after seeing her manager. 

“Why Unnie not say anything about my talk this morning?” 

“Uuuh? About…. Aaaah. At breakfast? Do you want me to give you advice or something like that?” 

“Hmmm…..” Well that the one she wants the least. “No, Not really? I just, it’s different with Minji Unnie’s reaction. She would be worried and give such lengthy words.” 

Her manager just laughed at her. 

“It’s her nature that somehow makes her forget about herself. But since she knows you very well and you are the most important person in her company, she has the rights to do that.” 

“But you know that she really cares about you aside that you are her company asset. She’s the one that already tasted the spotlights before you. She was in your shoes before.” 

That’s one somehow Gahyeon forgets about it. 

“And how about you, Unnie?” 

“I just understand what you felt. I have my own weight on my shoulders. I just don’t have the right to give you such advice and lectures like Minji Unnie. Though I’m a little bit worried about it.” 

Gahyeon really thinks what her manager said, all of them. Somehow she doesn’t see it from another perspective. Yubin is different from the other people she knows. 

“Minji Unnie already decided the best option for you from what I think. You have plenty of time. She really gives you the most important thing, the time.” 

Her manager just refers to the deal with Minji. Basically, Minji gave up the time that could be her money. Like what Gahyeon said, from the business point, Minji doesn’t get anything from this. Minji lost more money. Gahyeon really has plenty of time to think about. Seek something more she needs perhaps. 

“Take your time!” said Yubin. 

“Yeah.” 

*******

“How Unnie knows Yubin Unnie?” asked Gahyeon in her seat while someone bleached her hair. 

“She’s my friend, we went to school together.” 

Gahyeon is surprised when Yoohyeon, the owner of the shop, hair stylist, and her friend knows her manager. They talked briefly, like the one who haven't met again in a long time. Until Yubin went to buy her an iced coffee and some sandwich to eat. 

“Really close friend?” 

“Not really,” answered Yoohyeon. “Since she had her time for becoming a singer. I spent my time with my other friends who are interested in fashion. So we rarely have time together to spend like friends. But when we had time, it was really nice quality ones.” 

“I think I know what you mean.” Gahyeon tried to think when she ate her meals together with her. Somehow it felt nice to spend the time with her. 

“So what happened to you?” 

Gahyeon summarized the whole story to Yoohyeon. Sometimes she loses herself and lets the emotion out. Yoohyeon becomes a good listener and tries to put some words in between while bleaching Gahyeon’s hair. 

Then her manager comes with her orders. 

“So you are living with an idol star now?” asked Yoohyeon to her manager. 

Yubin stares at Gahyeon through the mirror, trying to see what Gahyeon said to Yoohyeon. Gahyeon just smiles at her. 

“Yeah, for just a month.” 

Then a call phone rings, it’s from her manager. Yubin answers it while walking away from them. 

“This is the first time you came with the manager. Are they trying to make you can’t go alone or something?” Yoohyeon whispered to Gahyeon, trying to not make the other person not listen from what she asked. 

“No-no, I’m the one to ask her to drive me here. Though in just this situation, I’m not stupid enough to go alone here. People out there are still having talks about me.” 

“Good to know you are not stupid anymore.” Yoohyeon laughed at her. Gahyeon just pouted after seeing her friend through the mirror, laughing. 

Yubin comes back. 

“I think I need to go to the office, it’s about moonlite finale preparation,” said Yubin to Gahyeon, trying to see if it’s okay with her. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. It’s taking more time in here too.” 

Then Yubin stares at Yoohyeon. 

“Make sure that she orders her lunch, I beg you.” 

“Huh? Oh… Yeah. Sure!” answered Yoohyeon though it makes something doubting on Yubin’s face while Gahyeon sees it. Gahyeon just smiles at that. 

“Just in case you forget your cash or card.” Her manager just put the card that Gahyeon assumed it’s the company card. Though how can she know that she didn’t bring any cash or card at all? “Order and eat your lunch with this! Okay?” 

“Can I order pizza?” 

Yubin just smiles after getting such a random question like that. It makes Gahyeon smile too after realized her question.

“You can. Buy any meals you want. Call me if you are already done here, then we can have dinner that we were supposed to go yesterday.” 

She looks at Yubin who is going out of the place. 

“For someone who just broke up with the girlfriend who slept with another woman, you are fine,” said Yoohyeon, who makes Gahyeon look at her through the mirror. 

“What do you mean, Unnie?” 

“Don’t you realize the big smile on your face?” 

Gahyeon doesn’t realize it, she looks at herself through the mirror. And she just blushes because doesn’t know what happened to herself. The first time on her mind after that is her manager. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again. I hope some of you still read this or waiting the new chapter of it. Thank you for being there just for hit the kudos, comments, subscribe and bookmark, or even just read the whole story. I appreciate all of them. 
> 
> Let's meet on the other chapter. 
> 
> *I tried to write the substory of this story (it's another someone story that i've mentioned here several times, take a guess). I don't know if i will add that here or just separate it on the new work. i haven't finish it, but hopefully i will post it.


	8. Minji - mixed feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the sudden, the feelings gathered up on her.

Moonlite is finally debuting. Minji monitors everything from the start to this point where everyone is busy at the backstage. Some of them are nervous even for the staff and manager. Everyone looks at her now, Minji just looks at her employee and the kids she really adores. They already practice hard for all this time, the debut. It reminds her about herself at the Florals years ago. 

The environment is quite the same as years ago. The difference is that Minji is the one who gives some words to them. 

“I know what you all feel right now, the nervousness, the excitement, even about thinking that if this is the right path that you go or not.” Minji starts with her words to them and still looks at the Moonlite members. “You are in here already the achievement, don’t forget about all your hard work.” 

“Don’t worry about making a mistake on the stage. It’s all part of the process, the learning. Just enjoy it, having fun on the stage while performing. It must be soon to say but I am already proud of you all. The staff and manager and all the people behind all of these. And especially to all Moonlite members.” Minji smiles at Yerim while trying to hold back her tears.

“It’s not the time to cry, Yerim.” 

Everybody chuckles at her while Minji teased her like that, making her pout. Cute. 

“Thank you for all support for Moonlite,” said Minji to her employees and other people who helped them. “Let’s have fun today!” 

After that they shouted fighting spirit. The members slowly walked to the stage of the media showcase. Minji stares at their back, it reminds her about the first time she saw Gahyeon walk to the very same stage at her debut. The first artist on MJ Ent and now the Moonlite, the company has already grown to what she dreams about. 

Minji monitors them at the side of the stage. Yerim sometimes glances at her, Minji just smiles at her and gives silent cheers. They perform, are very passionate, everything is great. They finish it with a great job, clean, nothing mistakes happen. Minji prouds of them. 

Now it’s time for the Q&A session, though something it felt wrong. The reporters at their spot are discussing more with each other. Trying to seek something from each other's media outlet. Some of them look at their phones and spread whatever is there to others. 

Jinsol comes from behind, looking annoyed while giving her phone to Minji. Just by reading the headlines, Minji doesn’t need to read the rest of the article. She already knows the narration on that article. She should already expect this will come. 

She just walks away angrily. 

“Don’t let any questions about me or them come out to the girls! Let the MC know that and control their question just for and about the girls!” said Minji assertively to her secretary. 

Minji really tries to hold her anger back. She will go back to the company and try to think the best she can do. 

As Jinsol comes back after what she is told to do, they go out of the building which already many remain reporters and spot her. They swarmed her with the questions but Minji just closed her mouth and still controlled her anger. Jinsol who had the hard work to let those reporters away with the help of the security. 

At the car she just let the curse out by her mouth that makes Jinsol startled. 

Today is for Moonlite's debut, why? Minji really can’t think clearly right now. She questions herself that she should expect this coming. But this is the worst. 

Outside of the company building there are already some reporters there. Minji still zips her mouth and controls her anger because of all the whole questions she listens to from them. Minji goes to her office followed by Jinsol and some from her team that are already waiting, the one who knows all of these. 

“Who the fuck stained our girls’ debut with this?” Minji let her anger out, the one she held them back from the showcase. “I should know this will come, but not on the Moonlite’s debut day.” 

“This can’t be prevented if we know it will happen today,” said Yubin. 

“It’s not aiming for them anymore, someone put the sword on our neck here. I felt bad for the girls, it was supposed to be their spotlights.” Minji covers her face with her hands, she’s angry that didn’t know what to do. She wanted to cry out of it. 

Jinsol, Yubin, and others who are in the room just witnessed their boss felt frustrated. Especially Jinsol who has been with her since the beginning, She never seen Minji in this state, this angry, this frustrated. Minji is always cool headed, she almost never let her anger in front of people. This moment, Jinsol really wants to help her, same as all the people in this room. 

“Any words from both of them?” asked Minji, who is now massaging her temple. 

“We don’t get any words from them, yet.” 

“Let’s wait, then. Anything happened on the marketing team?” 

“Fortunately nothing but it will soon when we release our statement,” answered the marketing team leader, Soojung. 

“Well it’s our chance to shape our company's to be healthier. We don’t let those who can’t with our vision here.” Minji back with her composure, trying to not get angry than she already did in front of her employees. “How’s about the showcase?” 

“It can be worse but we handled it till the end. The kids know about the news, they are worried about you,” said Yubin who got a call earlier, it’s from Moonlite staff member that reported the showcase to her as she asked. They finished it earlier than they scheduled. 

“Those kids need to worry about themselves. The spotlight they were supposed to get just got robbed by this.” 

After that sentence, her telephone in her office rings. Minji walks to her desk and answers the call. 

“Yeah, put the line to mine,” said Minji after Sooyeon answered the call from the secretary desk. Minji waits for the line to connect to her phone line.

“Minji?” 

It’s Siyeon. 

“We are sorry, we didn’t know that becoming this bad, it’s not just aiming us but you and your company. We shouldn’t go to you and plan to join your company. You can cancel that if it really makes your company in a bad situation… We are really~” 

“Siyeon! Calm! Take a breath!” said Minji, trying to calm Siyeon. 

“Are you and Bora okay there?” 

“Yeah, we are fine here. I just calmed her anger just now, she’s talking to a private detective that we hired to track this person.” 

Minji doesn’t know this, is this really that bad that they even hired a private detective? 

“Do you get a clue?” 

“Yeah, but it’s too late to silence him now. The only option is that we should catch this person and jail him for blackmailing us.” Minji listens to all that, Siyeon really defeated from her voice. “Unnie, what should we do?” 

Siyeon’s voice slightly trembling, it makes Minji feel her pains about this situation. The urge to help them is really rising, Minji doesn’t think anything else even about the past. She really needs to help them. 

“Just join us! You have our full support whatever your decision. We have a legal team here if you want a lawyer.” For the very first time Minji was really sure about this decision and assertively said that. 

“But this will affect your company.” 

“They still keep dragging me to this anyway, it’s inevitable.” 

No response, is that too harsh for her to take? But it’s the fact that they will keep dragging me whatever the situation is, making their own narrations because Minji left them. They are not wrong, they love each other and that will never be wrong. Perhaps Minji was making the wrong decision that she left them, she should stay with them, protect them, perhaps if she did that this situation will never happen. 

But Minji chose to leave. 

With the pieces of her heart. 

“It’s me.” Bora. “Let’s put this person behind the bars.” That’s really Bora for you. “You can release the statement about us, it’s okay. It’s not what we wanted this way, but it’s already outed like this.” 

“Okay. We can do this as soon as possible. You both can come tonight here to talk about the contract and clauses that you both want to add. Then we process it then tomorrow you can sign them and join us. How is it?” 

“Fine with me, Siyeon too.” 

“Great, if you need someone to drive, I can send Yubin there. Just give us your contact and address. You know my number.” said Minji.

“Minji,” called Bora.

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you, see you later.” 

That’s how she put down the phone. Minji just takes a deep breath after those conversations. There are still people in her office, they listened to what Minji said to both of them. Now they are waiting for any instruction from Minji because they know from what they listened. 

"PR team, you can release the statement."

"Both of them?" asked Suji from the PR team. 

"Yes. Both of them." Both refer to 'joining MJ Ent' and 'their relationship'. 

"Jinsol and someone from the legal team will stay tonight." 

Minji got the nods from Jinsol. 

"Yubin, get ready when I need you." 

"Moonlite still goes like what we planned. Nothing will stop them. Sure it will be hard for them, reassure them that we will never stop." 

Minji looks at her best people that she picks for this company. 

"Do you know what this means right? Be proud of it, we take our stand here. It's not easy but I know we are going to be better. I count this on all of you, we take this together."

She trusts them, without them Minji can’t be at this point. This is a new step for the company. She should be ready with everything that will come towards her and the company. 

Minji should prepare it. 

***

“So you still do that?” 

Minji looks at the practice room entrance and Bora just comes in. Seems that she’s done with her contract review. Left Siyeon still in her office with Jinsol and the legal team who will write any additional clauses that she needs. 

“Do what?” 

“Staring at the practice room’s mirror,” answered Bora, still looking around the room. 

“Not that often.” 

Minji is surprised that Bora still remembers about her habit. She always finds peace in the quiet room and stares at the mirror. Back in the days when they were together, Bora always caught her in the practice room alone. She never asked about it, but she knew that is such a habit, a meditate, a ritual of the leader. 

“So this is my workplace then?” 

“Every facility in this building is your workplace,” answered Minji, not wanting to limit Bora.

Like what Minji heard from Siyeon, Bora will sign with MJ Ent for the dancer and join MJ Dance Team. She will work with Sooyoung who is the team leader of MJ Dance Team, the only original member who is still with MJ Dance Team. At the first she made the dance team, they only had five people. With time, they grew a lot and now have twelve dancers. 

Minji still doesn’t want Bora to sign with MJ Ent as a dancer, but for now she won’t argue it. The priority of them is safety and protection. 

It’s okay since it's the MJ Dance Team. Minji concepted this dance team not only for dance but the whole entertainment. The members are free to do anything they want. If they are interested in such other than that, the company will provide as much as they can. That’s why there are many people coming and going in the MJ Dance Team. 

Bora can do anything, there is no limit. 

She sits beside her, keeping the respectful distance and staring at Minji through the mirror. 

“I think I did bad with this, I thought I could do better to prevent this mess.” 

“No one can see that coming, even me,” said Minji, though still Minji blamed herself like she should know this coming. 

“But I should be more careful, not caught like this.” 

“You did well to keep it in years.” 

Minji saw Bora who faced her head down, something that Minji can’t imagine. Bora is always that confident, sometimes quite boastful, now Minji saw nothing like those in her at the moment. It’s just Bora in her vulnerable condition. 

Minji thinks a lot while seeing her. 

“How can I be strong like you?” asked Bora, she glanced at Minji. Seek the answer. 

Minji is flustered by the question, like she’s not strong like what people see. She got a lot of help here and there. MJ Ent is the result of her weakness. 

“I’m not strong,” said Minji, staring at her reflection in the mirror. “I ran away before, I got help to build this MJ Ent. I’m not strong.” 

“You know that when I first came here, I was afraid to see you.” 

“I didn’t see that, you were trespassing my office,” teased Minji to light the conversation a little bit. 

Though Minji was surprised by what she listened to, Bora was afraid of her? 

“I was afraid you won’t see me or help us, but you welcomed me even though I trespassed your office. And you help us now,” said Bora and looked at Minji who looked back at her. “You must be feeling mixed feelings about this right now, right?” 

Minji can’t answer that, she just looks at Bora, waiting for another word from her. 

“I’m really sorry, I should say that sooner. I felt ashamed right now about getting help from someone who hurted by what I did. I’m sorry…” said Bora that her vision blurred by her tears that she held back. “I’m sorry.” Her voice choked because of her emotion. 

Minji reflects to lean close to her and sweep those tears. 

Minji really cares about them so much, it’s her natural habit in those short years with them. In those years she left them she always worried about them because Minji was still thinking about whether her decision was right or wrong. She tries to always check on them in many ways she can. They were doing fine without her. 

It’s Minji’s first time to see Bora cry, it hurts her to see her tears, sobbing. She can feel them, it must be hard for her. Minji put Bora’s head to rest on her shoulder to stop her crying, pat her back gentle and slowly. Somehow it makes her want to cry while doing it. 

“Better?” asked Minji after listening to Bora sniffling, stopping her last tears. Bora nods and pulls out her body from Minji’s embrace. Sweep the traces of her tears with her hands. 

Minji smiles at her. Her memories with both of them flashed briefly, she was happy with them, but sometimes she remembers about the bad memories. 

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Florals in early rising star-_

  
  


Florals is getting more recognition in the industry, people talk about them and are waiting for the next new work. In between that, some members get some individual schedule. Sometimes it is variety shows, some interviews and photoshoot here and there, advertise the product and such. Minji becomes a regular guest in a radio program that has a long history of it. It’s one of the best things for Florals. 

It was around a midnight show. Minji always comes home late to the dorm. She’s tired and sleepy after the schedule is over. 

“Bora, Siyeon, I’m back.” 

No one responded to it. Minji thinks that they are already asleep, usually they still hang around in the living room to catch up on some shows or something. 

But she listens to something while walking closer to the living room. 

It is Bora and Siyeon’s voice, coming from Siyeon’s room. It’s clear enough from the outside, they call each other names, in heavy breathing. Some exclamation words in between them. Minji listened to them clearly from outside while staring at the room, her face hardened, she made her hand to a fist. 

That’s why no one shouted back at her before when she came in. They are in their world, fucking each other. 

Minji just walks away slowly, doesn’t want to disturb them. 

She gets out of the dorm, walks to anywhere her feets make. She holds back her emotion right now. She sits at the stairs of the building. She looks up at the ceiling, holding the tears, it failed. She wipes them, but still coming out, she cries in silence at the stairs. 

No one knew that night she collected the pieces of her broken heart. 

  
  


_-Florals in their peak-_

  
  


They are back with an album, it is a success album. Won several times at the music shows. Being invited here and there. They are getting the fruits of their hard work for all those years. They held the concert, it was sold out and one of the best concerts. 

They do a lot of fan sign, talking to the fans is always such an experience. They got so much love from many people now. 

Minji thinks that lately Bora and Siyeon got many new fans, since Bora always appears in that tv show for idol dancers. Siyeon is having a mini series drama, she becomes a rookie actress now. Those two are always on tv, it makes sense many people become fans of them. 

Minji is still on her radio schedule, no one will watch her on tv, it is always through sound, radio. Though she still got those tv gigs here and there but not that often like the other two. 

She is proud of them but at the back of her hand she also worries about them. Especially when they get too close to each other in public, shows a lot of their skinships and such. Minji sometimes warned Bora about it. 

“It’s okay, it’s part of fan service. They like it.” 

That was what Bora said when the first time Minji talked about it. At least she agreed to refrain a little bit of it. 

But today in fan sign, they are getting over. Especially some of Bora’s comments on Siyeon and such. People take pictures of them too. Minji is really worried, because they are in such a big spotlight now. 

That’s why Minji called Bora to follow her to the practice room after they arrived at the company from the fansign. 

“What is it?” asked Bora. 

“I thought you agreed to refrain from it, you did well but today is kinda over don’t you think?” 

“Aaah, it’s our last week of promotion. I just think that it will be nice to give more fan service to them. We don’t know if we will come back soon enough after this.” 

“But you should be more careful with your words, okay? Say it when it’s really necessary to say, okay?” 

“Why do you like this, Minji?” asked Bora, staring at her, straight to her eyes. 

“Like what?” 

“This thing. I did this before back way then, no one complained about it, the company never said a thing too.” 

“But back then we were not in this big spotlight, we got more eyes on us. Just be careful! Okay?” Minji only just warns her, she knows Bora will listen to her like what she did before. So that’s why she turned her back and started to leave the room. 

“I think you just used that spotlight as an excuse here.” 

Minji heard that and turned her back again, staring at her confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you really worried about those things or are you jealous?” 

Minji blinked at that. She really didn’t listen clearly, she didn’t want to believe what she just heard. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I said, are you really worried about those spotlights and eyes on us or are you jealous because she’s with me? Is that more clear now?” 

Minji clenched her teeth after listening to that. Trying to calm herself, she’s afraid that she would do or say something that she would regret it later. Now she’s questioning that question to herself. 

But…

That was too much for her to take now. Minji looks back at Bora. 

“Do what you want then,” said Minji, slightly put a little smile on her face. She didn’t know why, but the smile was there. Must be crazy, Minji thought. She walks away from the room while still thinking many things in her mind. 

The first thing she caught is that she failed. 

She failed becoming a leader when the members didn’t know how much she cared about them. She failed to show that to both of them. 

Though Bora was quite right there… 

She’s…… jealous. 

She failed to separate her personal feelings with the works. This is really bad, she can’t do this anymore. 

The remaining days of promotion were sure a nightmare for Minji. She acts like the usual days, the keyword is acts. She does what she needs to do, say necessary things to both of them, while sometimes she’s not focusing on what she did. Bora still does what she did, perhaps to get Minji's attention or such after that talk. But Minji already has such things in her head and she already told her to do whatever she wants to do. 

The promotion ended well, they went back to their individual schedule like already planned. Minji is still with her radio schedule, Siyeon shows here and there on TV since many people recognize her more in the mini series she did. Already having a short film scheduled too. 

And Bora becomes a regular cast on new variety shows. 

It was really awkward towards her, though Minji acts like nothing happened. Like she didn’t talk with her after that, Minji only says the necessary things to her. Just that. 

And they were busy, Minji always came back so late. Sometimes she sleeps in company, didn’t come back to the dorm. Still with those things she thought in her mind. 

Then she decided. 

She walked to Sajangnim office, asking to terminate her contracts. 

At first sure he was confused, he even asked what happened to her. If it’s about health, he offered to take a break, a hiatus. He tried to seek the reason for it but Minji didn’t tell him. He even assumed that she had fought with one of the members. Minji denied it, though she wasn’t sure because it seems fit enough in her case. 

Then he offered to get a debut as a solo singer and left them. 

“No, it’s me who wants to quit from the stage.” 

Sajangnim is really nice to them and her. He knew about how hard Minji worked to this point. With this, he was really confused. 

“Have you discussed it with both of them? How about them?” 

“I can’t face them with my decision. It is the best thing to not discuss with them and leave them without such arguments from them. They probably will be fine as a duo group. They are more popular than me after all, they are the one who bring the popularity for Florals.” 

“But…” 

With such more words, he finally proceeded to terminate her contract right away. 

That day she left them without any words to them. The company released the statement about it, they will know from that. Florals becames trending everywhere about Minji’s departure, everyone talked about it. Minji already said to the company the format answer if people asked it. 

Minji also left some words to release it to the public. 

She apologized to fans and members. She assured them that she will be fine and will find other dreams to achieve. 

  
  


-

-

-

“I never hate you, even slightly, never,” said Minji, she tidied up Bora’s hair and put the strands behind her ear. “And I care about you, Bora. Both of you. I’m sorry if I put that in the wrong way or such.” 

Bora sniffled while listening to it. 

“Well it is quite a mixed feeling, this whole situation. Beside it is not about both of you too. There is Gahyeon’s case I always think of, the Moonlite that just debuted in such a situation that connected to both of you. All of it.” 

Minji helped to wipe the tears. 

“I’m here getting so much help, I can’t do this alone, never. You decided to come to me is not a shameful thing to do. You can’t do this alone too. I am quite relieved that you came to me because I still care for both of you.” 

Minji glanced at the entrance of the practice room. It’s Siyeon, looking at them. She didn’t know since when she’s there. 

“Come here!” said Minji gently. Bora turned her head, who didn’t know there was Siyeon. She walks straight to Bora’s embrace, trying to calm Bora too. 

Sure the wound getting itchy there, Minji smiled at them. 

“Welcome to MJ Ent.” 

Both of them coming to her, hug her. Minji was surprised at the sudden action and just let them. She really misses them so much, she hugs them back. It feels right, both of them in here. 

Minji will always protect them from now, she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINJI!!!! :'( 
> 
> I hope you understand the little background of them now. Thank you for who wait the new chapter of this story. I hope you can feel what i intended to write it, even if you have your own interpretation. I will happy to know what do you think of this story. Please leave comment in here or you can go directly to my twitter at @one_zero10 (https://twitter.com/one_zero10). 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy it ^10


End file.
